Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4109358-20150616162711
So I was thinking about this a lot last night while I was trying to fall asleep last night (I think about a lot of weird things, sue me xD). So OITNB characters + their Grey's counterpart(s). Piper (mostly in S1 and 2) and Izzie They both frequently stand for what they believe in and are not afraid to put disgusting assholes in their place when necessary. Both women have also been guilty of infidelity and have had a tendency to act shallow, but have gone through something life changing and/or traumatic that bettered themselves. (Even though Piper's development has been going down the shithole lately :/) Red and Bailey HBICs that don't put up with any nonsense and will put you in your place. But at the same time, they've both shown vulnerability, care for those around them deeply, and are seen as mother figures by many people. Nicky and Cristina They both serve as a voice of reason on their respective shows and are blunt, sassy, and super intelligent. But also, they've had times where they feel helpless and vulnerable, but end up recovering from what they've been through. (Hopefully that happens with Nicky in the future.) Also on a personal note, I get compared to them a lot, haha. xD Daya and Jo Both of them are very kind, sweet, smart and sassy, but have also dealt with a life of poverty, abuse, and legal trouble. (I think Jo mentioned that she's gotten in trouble with the law before?) However, even times of vulnerability and heartbreak, they know how to fight those negative feelings and make lemonade throughout all the times life throws lemons at them. Bennett and George/Derek If Derek and George somehow had a child together, Bennett would be their son for sure. xD Like George, he's sweet, has an unconditional regard for others, funny, and looks FINE in uniform. However, he's more like Derek because he's also charming, charismatic, and they both treat their respective lady loves like the queens they are. Sophia and Callie They're both sassy, kind to others, serve as amazing friends and not afraid to put people in their place. They've also had to fight for who they are (Callie's sexuality and Sophia's gender identity) when it comes to their loved ones who don't quite understand what they're going through. Soso and Lexie They're both naive, smart, misunderstood, and taken for granted by those around them. I think Soso's currently a lot like Lexie in Season 4, however. But, I can see her maturing and learning to stand her ground like Lexie eventually did in her later seasons. Morello and April Ugh, as much as I hate making this comparison since Morello's more of a queen than April will ever be, I think Morello's a lot like April in terms of her negative qualities. Both have a tendency to be naive, impulsive, and overdramatic. However, Morello MUCH better written and is much better at learning from her shit than April.